


Forgive Me Father (for I have sinned...a lot)

by marimoes



Series: Promptober 2019 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Confessional, Gen, Pre-Dressrosa, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: Law decides to pay a local church a visit when visiting a new island.





	Forgive Me Father (for I have sinned...a lot)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Confess
> 
> The tenth of 31 short prompts for the month of October. To see the full list go [here!](https://noswordstyle.tumblr.com/post/187741793157/as-mentioned-earlier-this-month-im-doing-a)

Law is unsure of the last time he set foot in a church. It may have been the week before the final sweep of killing brought down the island. When they all went to put in their prayers for the safety of Lami. 

That was then, and this is now. 

Now, with sixteen more years on his bones, and whiskey in his stomach, he finds himself again in the sacred space. He can’t deny that it’s gorgeous. Stained glass covers nearly every inch of the far wall, pouring color into the space in the afternoon sun. 

To his left he spots it: confessional. 

How he_ loathed _confessional when he was a child. Always having to fess up about the smaller things he had done, like tripping children that teased Lami, or stealing books from his father’s personal library. 

The punishment always to say a prayer and ask for forgiveness and repent. 

What he’s done since then…he’s not sure a single prayer can cover it, but boy, he’s about to find out. He moves without much thought, feet dragging against the rug lined path. Head swimming with the golden poison he bought just outside the city. 

It tasted far better than the wine they used to drink each communion. 

Settling into the seat, nostalgia washes harder over Law, leaving him to swallow. For a moment he’s nearly claustrophobic, breath quick in his chest, and he starts to raise up to leave. The window between the sides opens, and Room sparks out of instinct from his hand. 

“Leaving already, my child? Do you have nothing to repent?” The low voice of Father speaks on the other side and Law gingerly sits back down, dissipating his power. 

The words leaving him to feel small. 

Only for a moment, before the gentle stir of alcohol again washes over him. _Right. _

“Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned…a lot.” Law says, words feeling funny coming out of his mouth, and he almost laughs. 

“You are safe here, child. Please, empty your heart of sin, and feel free.” Father says undisturbed, and Law can almost picture him. Dressed up in traditional attire, no doubt ancient, and with kind eyes. 

“_Well_,” Law says, and then coughs, his drawl more pronounced than he’d like it, “Where does stealing one hundred hearts land me? Can’t be good, right?” 

The priest gasps gently, seems to mutter to himself for a moment, and then sighs. Another beat of silence passes, and Law leans back against the wall, letting his head knock gently. _Why did I think this was a good idea again?_

“Well, child, lust is a dangerous s-”

“Oh, no. I took them.” Law interrupts, “Though, I’m unsure of how many hearts I’ve stolen otherwise, would likely be about the same amount, I suppose. So, lets just _saaay…_two hundred.” 

The Father seems to choke, and a weird feeling hangs between them, leaving the wall to act as a secondary barrier. He doesn’t know why he’s being to nonchalant about his wrong doings. Saying them as casually as one would discuss the weather. It’s almost laughable, considering when he would nearly break down having to admit taking the last cookie when he was young. 

How times have changed. 

“Give yourself wholly and you will find forgiveness in return. Repent your actions, and you may return to-”

“_Mmm_,” Law hums, cutting him off once more, “What if…I didn’t. It’s more fun this way, don’t you think?” 

The Father stutters, and Law can hear his hands as he wrings them together. It makes his stomach turn, and he isn’t sure if it’s the liquor or something else. Something that makes him want to dart out of this box. 

“The world is a cruel place, Father.” Law says, tone now serious, “How do you keep such faith?” 

“Hope. Understanding.” Father answers, and he seems relieved, if only for a moment, “The world changes each day, has atrocities that tear at us, but, His love remains the same. No?” 

Law groans, roughly pushing his hands through his hair, and suddenly the box is too hot. He needs air. He needs to leave. Giving a light tap on the connecting wall, he lets his hand stay, spreading out against the old wood. 

“I don’t know,” Law murmurs, and pulls back as the window between them shuts, “I don’t know if I ever will.” 

“I hope you find your peace, child.” Father says, words now harder to hear, and Law strains to make them out, “It’s out there, but also within you.” 

“I hope so, or else this is all for nothing.” Law says to himself, “I can’t let it be for nothing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @noswordstyle  
Twitter: @__moes__


End file.
